narutochroniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shino Aburame vs. Gaara
Shino Aburame vs. Gaara is a battle that takes place during the 2007 Mid-Year Chunin Selection Exams. It is between Hidden Leaf genin Shino Aburame and Hidden Sand genin Gaara. Prelude Following the preliminary matches in the Chunin Exams, the remaining contestants now participate in the Third and final Exam. The third fight is between Shino and Gaara. Shino is reluctant to participate in the match, given Gaara's history, but Gaara attempts to reassure him, saying that he isn't the person that he was, and that he won't kill unless necessary. His words do nothing to reassure Shino, who finally says he might as well give it a shot. Battle Shino uses his bugs while Gaara uses his sand, and the two prepare to battle. Gaara makes the first move, firing his sand at Shino, who blocks it with his bugs and evades the attack. Gaara continues to assault Shino with his sand, but Shino evades the assault while counterattacking at the same time. Gaara blocks the insects with his sand, and he then uses his sand to teleport, attacking Shino from behind. Shino evades and escapes, and Gaara's sand attacks him, driving him into the wall of the arena. Shino takes time to recover from the attack, and Gaara uses the time to attack him again. This time, Gaara waits for Shino to get back to his feet, and when Shino takes the opportunity to surprise-attack, Gaara blocks it and counterattacks, slamming Shino into the ground with his sand. Shino recovers before he hits, and he attacks Gaara once again. It is noted by Matt Withau that Shino initiates a covert battle strategy at this point. Gaara, having noticed nothing, continues to attack Shino, knocking him to the ground and shattering his glasses. Shino is now seriously injured from Gaara's attack, but he gets back to his feet nonetheless and continues fighting. Shino attacks Gaara, but Gaara dodges it and counterattacks, blocking Shino's bugs and attacking him at the same time. Shino dodges the first assault, but the sand then comes out of the ground and slams him into the earth, then pounds into him to keep him down. It is clear that Gaara has an overwhelming advantage in the match, but Shino continues to get back to his feet, and he attacks Gaara once again. Using his Bug Clone Jutsu for support, Shino manages to sneak up on Gaara and attack him from behind, successfully damaging his Sand Armor. Shino then amasses all of the bugs at his disposal above the arena, performing the Parasitic Insects: Hailstorm technique against Gaara. Gaara uses his sand to defend himself, but the sand collapses, leaving Gaara open for Shino's jutsu to hit. The arena is flooded with insects, and Gaara is caught in the swarm, powerless to resist as the bugs rain down on him. Shino is safe from harm as he watches his jutsu take effect, but in the midst of the assault, Gaara transforms. When the Hailstorm jutsu has resolved, the left half of Gaara's body has taken the form of Shukaku, and he asks Shino how he nullified his sand defense. Shino states that he inserted insects into Gaara's sand to eat away at the chakra controlling it, allowing Shino to break the defense and leave room for his final attack. Shino's plan having failed, Gaara attacks him with full force, using the enhanced strength of Shukaku to finish the battle with one devastating blow. Shino is unconscious, and Gaara is declared the winner. Aftermath Shino is taken to the medical ward, and Gaara returns to the candidates' box, worn from his battle. With this, the next fight his about to begin. Matt Withau, upon having witnessed Gaara's immense strength, trembles at the thought of fighting him in the next round. Category:Battle